The present invention relates to a head cooling implement capable of covering the skull of a patient like a cap for medical treatment and more particularly it relates to a head cooling implement which, by utilizing a cooling implement of the type comprising a bag formed of plastic sheet filled with an organic coolant and used by being cooled in the refrigerating chamber of a home refrigerator and applying it to the forehead or other affected part of a patient, is capable of being effectively applied to the head to cure side effects of a medicine.
Some of the recently developed medicines cause loss of the hair of patients to whom they are administered because of their side effects. However, there are many cases where continuous adminstration of such a medicine is desired because of its outstanding efficacy so long as the resulting loss of hair is not fatal. Thus, studies are being made to provide means for minimizing side effects, and there have recently been reported clinical cases indicating that side effects can be avoided by forcibly cooling the patient's head during administration of such a medicine.
Cooling implements commercially available today are limited to the pillow type and suspension type respectively represented by water pillows and ice bags, which are capable of cooling the skull only locally and which can be used only with a patient in a lying position. As for a new cooling implement, which is superseding the water pillows and ice bags, comprising a bag formed of plastic sheet and filled with an organic coolant or other chemical material, it is only of the headband type, so that even if capable of local cooling, it cannot bring about a perfect cooling effect with respect to side effects of medicines and moreover it has a drawback that it tends to come off the head owing to the patient shifting sleeping positions or doing other movements.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a head cooling implement which is capable of more effectively cooling the entire skull, which during use, does not allow condensed waterdrops to drip and wet the hair or head skin, which does not tend to come off accidentally, and which is easy to put on.